Home entertainment systems typically include at least one component capable of displaying a program guide or other such graphical display that informs the user which media content is available for viewing. In some cases, it is desirable to transfer all or a portion of that media content to a mobile device for later viewing. Such devices have traditionally included such things as laptop computers, tablet computers, and smart phones. In recent years, however, various types of integrated virtual environment devices (such as head-worn “glasses”-like devices) have increased in popularity, and it is anticipated that users of such devices might find it convenient to transfer media content to those device from their set-top-boxes or other entertainment components. However, for various reasons, not all media content may be transferred from one device to another, and it is typically not easy or intuitive to determine which content may be selected for transfer.
It is therefore desirable to provide improved systems and methods for selecting and transferring media content to integrated virtual environment devices. These and other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background section.